


Just Like The Old Times

by HayamaRei



Series: Of Thieves and Family Bonds [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Balimund is not a bad guy and I'm sorry for doing this to him, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, and some sneaking around, some inner turmoil, thieves at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Moira and Brynjolf go on a vacation. Or well, a job, but for them it's the all the same. But their fun times are interrupted by some unforeseen circumstances. Or are they?





	Just Like The Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this. Yay me!
> 
> It's kinda messy at some points but I had to push through them or I'd never get this done. I apologize in advance.

“I’ve got a job for ya, boss.” Delvin marched into the Cistern, holding up a folded letter. “Solitude.” He grinned at Moira and Brynjolf who were sitting at her desk, adding details of the new Whiterun jail maps. The attack on the city had collapsed a part and the Jarl had used the opportunity to make some improvements to the interior and the security.

Everyone liked Solitude jobs, they always paid handsomely. Anyone willing to order a hit in Solitude was rich enough to afford it. Even if rare, Solitude jobs often paid enough to settle them for a few months, especially if Moira was the one carrying it out. 

Ever since coming back to active duty in the Guild Moira made sure almost every coin she made went into the treasury, deciding it was about time they rebuild what Mercer cost them. She was making enough gold as the Dragonborn to support herself and her family, and Balimund managed to make a name for himself as the best blacksmith in both Falkreath and the Rift, giving him enough income to have them live comfortably without worries. Brynjolf sometimes followed in her example, leaving his cut of the spoils in the treasury, too, and the room was finally starting to look like it was supposed to. The Guild was really thriving now. 

“Solitude?” Cyndric shot up from his place on one of the tables. “I got this. What’s the job?” He headed towards Delvin to get the letter but Brynjolf beat him to it, snatching the paper first. 

“Not this one.” He said, making Cyndric make a face but back off. Moira understood his disappointment. “What do you say lass? Fancy a little trip?” Brynjolf asked, making Moira grin.

“How romantic.” She said, but her stomach was fluttering. They didn’t get to do many jobs together anymore, she missed the thrill. 

“Ya two are disgustin’.” Delvin declared, though the spark in his eyes said otherwise. “Just don’t forget to actually steal something, alright?” 

Moira flipped him the bird as he turned to leave. “Mind your own business, Mallory!” She called after him.

“I’m tryin’!” Delvin shot back without looking at her and disappeared behind the door to the Flagon seconds later, leaving Brynjolf and Moira laughing. 

“So,” Brynjolf said once their laughter stopped, leaning back on Moira’s desk. “Ready to take this back on the road?” He opened the letter and read through it. “Seems like someone’s not very happy with Evette. They want the house raided, nothing specific to steal, it’s about sending a message.” He knit his eyebrows, that wasn’t a regular request. “How about it? Do we take it?” 

Moira hummed. “We do. It’s not our business why they want it done, as long as we get paid.” She got up and stood in front of the other, a smile stretching on her lips. “Besides, Solitude is not very close. We’ll have to rent a room, spend a night there. Maybe buy some of Evette’s spiced wine before we rob her blind.” She leaned into his space and Brynjolf laughed. “We can’t miss the opportunity for some fine wine, can we now?” 

“Definitely not, lass.” He replied and his arm found its way around Moira’s waist. 

\---- 

They left early the next morning, taking the carriage from the Riften stables to take them there. They used the time to make early plans of action and then just talk and enjoy each other’s company without making Sigaar regret ever letting them get on. 

Moira relished in the feeling of having some time to themselves. It wasn’t like they didn’t get time at the Guild, but with the bad luck curse removed the Guild never seemed to rest. New recruits appeared every so often and whenever Moira was there she was the one responsible of testing them. Her and Brynjolf were constantly occupied with this or that, whether it be accounts or listening to someone’s ridiculous plan and then explaining exactly why that plan is ridiculous Niruin, no putting Vipir in a dress is not going to fool anyone, by Nocturnal this is the seventh time drop it already. 

They arrived in Solitude before sunrise the next day. Moira was wearing her scaled armour, the one she usually wore when doing her Dragonborn duties since no one would accuse the savior of Skyrim of theft, and Brynjolf was wearing simple civilian clothes that would make him look as ordinary and unnoticeable as possible. They carried their gear and thief armour in tightly shut knapsacks and did their best to look tired as they entered the Winking Skeever. 

“Ah, there she goes again!” The innkeeper greeted them when he saw Moira. “Skyrim’s most notorious hero finally visiting my inn again.” 

Moira smiled. “Good to see you again, Corpulus. How’s business?” 

“Good, good.” Corpulus nodded. “With the war over people are less afraid to travel again. More and more visit Solitude, and the inn is gaining from it. Now can I offer the Dragonborn and her… companion, a drink?” He hesitated when looking at Brynjolf who in turn raised his hand in a greeting. 

“This is Rolf.” Moira introduced. 

“I’m a merchant.” Brynjolf added. “Moira here agreed to keep those damned flying lizards off my back until I get to High Rock.” 

Corpulus nodded with a grim face. “The mountains are indeed dangerous to wander alone. Even the paths aren’t completely safe.” 

“Right.” Moira interrupted before they could go into deeper conversation. “We’ll take a room and go get some rest, please. It’s been a long trip, we’re tired.”

“Right, of course.” Corpulus broke out of his thoughts. “Only one room?”

“I carry some very valuable cargo, I don’t feel safe alone in a room, no offence to your inn.” Brynjolf gripped his knapsack tighter. 

Corpulus didn’t like the implication that his inn wasn’t safe but he said nothing. “Right this way then. It’s ten septim a day, as always.” He lead the way to a room upstairs, with a double bed and more furniture than inn rooms usually had. 

Moira set her things down at the foot of the bed and fished out 20 septim from her coin purse. “This is for today. We’ll pay more if we decide to stay for a bit longer.”

 

“Understood. Holler if you need anything.” Corpulus pocketed the coin and left the room, closing the door behind himself. 

“Rolf?” Brynjolf asked the moment they were alone. “Really?” 

Moira shrugged. “I improvised.” She grinned. “What else should have I said? Tolgan? Agnar? Iver?” Brynjolf rolled his eyes, making her laugh. “Sten Fast-Hands?”

“Okay, enough.” Brynjolf said and stepped into Moira’s space.

“You sure? I have more. Unnvald the Shadow.” She continued cheekily. “Tolf-” 

She was cut off by Bynjolf kissing her, which she couldn’t protest. He cupped her cheek and her hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Shut up.” He whispered against her lips. 

“Make me.” Moira replied, and found herself being kissed harder the next second. When Brynjolf pulled her towards the bed she followed easily, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. They needed to do jobs together more often. 

\------ 

Moira woke up several hours later when the sun was shining through the window and chatter could be heard in the tavern below. She was warm, feeling safe in her lover’s embrace and happy bubbles popping in her chest, making her smile lazily. 

“Good morning.” She murmured even before opening her eyes, knowing well Brynjolf was already awake. 

“It’s noon.” The other replied softly. 

Moira snorted. “Don’t be a smartass.” She cracked her eyes open and met Brynjolf’s already looking at her. “How long have you been awake?” 

The man shrugged with one shoulder. “Not too long. I didn’t keep track.” 

Bullshit he didn’t, Moira appreciated the cheesiness though. “Mhmmm. Slept well?”

“Like a baby.” Brynjolf smiled. “We should do this more often?” 

“What? The work or the sex?” 

“Both.” He hummed, his lips twitching a little. 

\------ 

Half an hour later they were up and dressed, sitting on a table in the inn, having a late breakfast. The place was almost empty of other customers, save for some traveller eating stew at the counter. 

“We should go scouting.” Brynjolf said, finishing the last of his food. 

“In the middle of the day?” Moira asked, surprised by the idea. 

Brynjolf nodded confidently. “Evette is out working, the city is busy enough, no one will be suspicious and think we’re lurking.”

It made sense. Moira had complete trust in her partner and his ideas, so she nodded. “Alright. Let’s go then.” 

They stood up and went outside. The weather was great, the sun was shining and it seemed like most of Solitude was out on the streets. Kids were running around and the vendors were calling out for customers with even more vigor than usual. 

The two walked side by side past the market and under the bridge. Just as they were about to round the corner past the big stone Moira heard a voice that caught her completely off guard. She halted in her steps. 

“Brynjolf. Hide.” She said quietly and the man didn’t miss a beat before stepping sideways behind the rock and out of sight. They were good like that, trusted each other without asking questions and she was so glad for it because a moment later Balimund stepped into view, he was looking to the side and waving goodbye at someone but turned to face her quick enough. 

It took him a beat to recognize her and then his face broke out into a brilliant smile. “Moira!” He exclaimed and the two met for a hug. Over his shoulder Moira saw Brynjolf sneak in the direction of Evette’s house. “I had no idea you were here!” 

“I had no idea I would be here, either.” She said, smiling back at him with some strain. It wasn’t like she wasn’t happy to see him. There was a part of her that did love the man, she most certainly cared about him, but it was the worst possible time for a random meeting like that. “It was an unexpected business that brought me here.” 

“Oh? Am I allowed to ask?” Balimund took the hand she offered him and they began slowly walking back towards the center of the city. 

“Just helping a merchant cross the land, nothing exciting.” She waved the question off. “What brings _you_ here?” 

“Delivery.” Her husband replied. “The usual merchant isn’t coming this way for a while and this was a priority order, so I decided to bring it myself. Meet an old friend while I’m at it. The kids are with Rayya, they’re okay.” He summarized it for her. 

“Ah, this is great. When are you leaving?” She begged the Eight for him to say he was just about to go. The Eight however didn’t seem to care about the wishes of a thief. 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Moira’s heart dropped. “And you?”

“Oh, now that I’m here I’m thinking of settling some things with the court, so whenever that’s done.” She lied, smiling at the other. 

“I see. Are you staying at the inn? We could share the room for tonight.” Balimund smiled back and she knew what he meant. She wanted to say no. That job was supposed to be for her and Brynjolf, without anything getting in her way. 

“Of course.” She found herself saying instead and her stomach sank down to her heels. This was a mess. 

Twenty minutes later Moira made an excuse about having to go talk to someone and left Balimund at the Winking Skeever as she quickly made her way towards Evette San’s house. She heard a clicking noise from the house opposite it and easily slipped in the backyard. That house was empty, perfect for hiding behind. Brynjolf was waiting by the backdoor. 

“How did it go?” He asked, reaching out to take her hand. 

Moira snorted. “Horrible? He’s not leaving until tomorrow afternoon and he wants us to share a room tonight.” 

“What did you tell him?” Brynjolf asked and she knew he was forcing himself to be patient about this. He didn’t like their time being interrupted either. 

“What could I tell him? He thinks I helped a merchant cross the land, I don’t have a plausible reason to say no.” 

Brynjolf heaved a deep sigh and nodded. He didn’t look pleased but he wasn’t taking it out on her. He understood, and that’s why she loved him so much. “Alright. We’ll deal with that as we go. Now,” And his posture shifted, he went from Brynjolf her lover to Brynjolf the thief. “We need to do it in the morning. That will give us the time we need to get away since Evette doesn’t go home until the market closes and her father only goes back after his late evening prayer.” 

“How do you know that?” Moira asked, since he’d only been scouting for half an hour, he couldn’t have observed it. 

Brynjolf smirked. “I spoke to one of the bard boys from the college.”

“And he just told you that?” She looked skeptically.

“More or less.” He shrugged. “We still need to be quick, though.”

“Of course.” Moira nodded and the two went back to scouting the house.

\----- 

The plan was simple enough. They’d slip in not too long after Evette’s father would go out and then completely raid the place of valuables. They weren’t going to touch the wine since they didn’t want the woman to go bankrupt, that was bad for business. Then they’d stash the goods by the exit under the bridge and then wait for the deed to be discovered before leaving so they wouldn’t raise suspicion. It was a good plan. 

“Here’s the plan.” Moira said once they were done discussing the heist. They were once more hiding by the back door of the empty house. “I’ll get Balimund drunk tonight. He sleeps like the dead when he’s drunk, nothing can wake him up. Then I’ll come back to you.”

Brynjolf tried not to smile but she could see it on his face that he was pleased by that plan. 

“Alright. I’ll hang back for the time being, see what else I can get from this.” He nodded towards Evette’s house. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you.” She said and pulled him in for a quick kiss and then left him alone again. 

\----- 

Spending the rest of the day with Balimund wasn’t too bad. It was never really bad with the two of them. They were nice with each other and that’s why they married in the first place. But half of Moira’s mind just wasn’t there. 

They went shopping, she helped choose some gifts for him to bring back to the kids, he insisted on buying her a whole new set of shiny glass arrows. He’d never been too good with glass himself so he admired the work even more. Moira accepted with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

When the sun began setting they split. Balimund went to talk to the local blacksmith about something and Moira went back to the inn, under the pretence of ordering the food so it would be done by the time he was there. In fact she wanted to warn Corpulus not to mention Brynjolf in any form. A quick lie about her husband being overly jealous and 20 septim in his pocket did the job. 

Balimund came in fifteen minutes later and they got a table with a big pitcher of wine set in front of them. Balimund was acting kind of nervous. After Moira poured them both drinks and he took a big nice gulp he leaned across the table. 

“You need to be careful here.” He said quietly, as if afraid someone would overhear them. 

Moira frowned. “Why?”

“I saw someone down the street while walking back. Brynjolf, he was a known thief back when I was in Riften. If he’s here, he’s here to create trouble.” Moira almost spat out her drink. 

“Are you sure about that?” She asked, quickly regaining her composure. She was good at that. “It could just be someone who looks like him.” 

Balimund shook his head. “No, no. I saw him go up at the market every day for months. I know his face.” 

Moira swore mentally. “Alright. Okay, here’s what. We can’t accuse him of anything if he’s done nothing so I’ll just… Keep an eye out if something happens.” 

Balimund considered her words for a moment. “I know you can take care of yourself, but I want you to be careful. The Thieves Guild isn’t something you want to mess around with.” He looked genuine in his concern. Almost too genuine for Moira to take. 

“I’m always careful.” She grinned and clinked her goblet against his, trying to divert his attention. 

She felt some guilt burning like acid in her stomach. She didn’t want to lie to him like that. Sure, she lied to him about it all the time, but it was never so straightforward. Never in such detail. Her two lives didn’t mix like that. 

The two ate and kept drinking until Balimund was well past tipsy. His cheeks were bright pink and his ears flaming red. Soon enough he was slurring his words and his eyes glazed over.  
Moira slung his arm around her shoulders and helped him up and lead him to the room he’d paid for. 

“I’ve got the best wife ever.” Balimund giggled when she let him drop on the bed and began taking off his shoes. 

“Yes you do.” Moira laughed as well and a second later got pulled onto the bed by her husband’s strong hands, getting nestled against his shoulder. 

“Sleep time.” He muttered and she tried not to feel too guilty as she listened to his breath even out. 

\----- 

Moira waited around an hour, making sure that Balimund was deep asleep before slowly sneaking out of the room and up the stairs. After her initial anger at the situation subsided a little, excitement began to replace it. The same sort of giddiness she used to get when she first began thieving as a kid. When the law was still scary to her but the hunger was too strong and the thrill of it made her head spin in the best way. And as horrible as it sounded, going behind her husband’s back with such a big risk of being caught made adrenaline pump through her veins. 

When the door to the room she and Brynjolf shared clicked shut behind her she couldn’t hold back a small grin. Brynjolf was sitting on the single chair by the table, musing over a map he’d drawn himself. He looked up at the noise and grinned as well. 

“Alright there, lass?” 

“Perfect.” Moira said and practically skipped over to peer over her lover’s shoulder. “How are we looking?” 

“Good. I believe we’re all set, all we need to do now is wait.” Brynjolf said and turned around in his seat. Moira sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Balimund knows you’re here.” 

The man didn’t visibly react save from a curious tilt of the head. “Oh?”

“Mhm. Saw you on the street earlier, I guess. Warned me to be careful.” 

Brynjolf’s lips twitched with a contained smile. “Well, he’s right. You should be careful or else a thief like me will steal you away.”

Moira rolled her eyes, but she secretly loved it when he was being cheesy. “You can’t steal what’s already yours, dumbass.”

Within a second Brynjolf was up on his feet and looming over her with a glow in his eyes that promised nothing good. Or, well, the best things all the same. “I still like trying.” He leaned down to kiss her and the best things happened, indeed.  
\----- 

They woke up before sunrise the next morning and went over the plan one final time, made sure they had the guards’ routines memorized perfectly, before putting on their gear and moving out while there were still shadows to give them maximum cover. No one in the inn ever saw them leave. 

They hid at their usual spot until Evette and her father both left the house, and then waited for the guard patrol to pass by through before making their move. It was risky, breaking in a house in broad daylight, especially a house whose door was in no way hidden from sight whatsoever. But with their luck and with Nocturnal’s blessing no soul passed the street in the seconds it took them to get inside. 

Raids were fun. They’d walk around the house as if they owned it and just wreak havoc until they were satisfied. And so they did. 

They started with the cupboards in the kitchen, fitting a whole set of silver chalices and platters inside their bags. Any stray coins also found their way into the thieves’ pockets. Evette didn’t have many particularly valuable collectables like vases or statuettes, but she had a fine selection of jewelry Tonillia would appreciate adding to her inventory. And then came the message part. They opened every drawer and left every wardrobe door hanging. The dishes they didn’t steal got scattered on the floor, the beds tossed with the covers all around the place. They didn’t break anything, the damage from the stolen goods enough already, but the house was left in a state of absolute disaster by the time they were done. The client wanted to send a message and a message got delivered. They couldn’t take the grins off their faces, admiring their handywork.

Getting out of the house was riskier than getting in. Their vision was limited and they had to be extra careful. They had to time it to perfection and hope that no random passerby would choose that moment to go down the street. All they needed was a few seconds window. And once more, luck was on their side. Luck was usually on their side now, ever since the Skeleton Key got returned they were rarely unsuccessful. And just like true shadows they slipped out of the door and into the shades of the houses.

Several careful minutes later they made it into the cool stone corridor beneath the bridge. The stairs up lead to a guard outpost but a hatch in the ground on the stairs down lead to a short dirt tunnel that exited the city right by the docks. The hatch was kept locked, but that never stopped the Guild, of course. They descended into the tunnel and laid their bags down, ready to be collected once they leave. They also changed into their regular clothes in there, leaving the Guild armour with the rest of the loot.

“We made it.” Brynjolf stated, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Did you doubt us?” Moira teased. 

“No. I never doubt myself when you’re here.” Brynjolf said, and hurried to add before Moira could tease him for being cheesy again. “Not because I love you, which I do, but even before that. Even when I was mentoring you, when the Guild was going through rough times, I never doubted the job when you were there. That’s one of the reasons I fell for you in the first place.” 

Old dirt tunnels weren’t a place Moira generally expected heartfelt confessions that made her just a little weak in the knees, but there she was in a poorly lit cramped space, with her stomach fluttering like a whole jar of butterflies were in it. 

“That’s my Dragonborn magic.” She grinned and received a pinch to the side for it. 

“You do know how to ruin a moment.”

“Like it’s my job.” She laughed. “Come on, this place is dirty.” 

She could practically feel Brynjolf shake his head as he followed her back up the stairs and through the hatch.

\------ 

Sneaking back into the inn included climbing in through the window of their room on the second floor. It was too risky to try and get in through the door, and no one was supposed to know they’d been gone in the first place. Thankfully, their room looked towards the back street where basically no one ever passed. 

They quickly kissed goodbye and Moira sneaked back into Balimund’s room downstairs. Her husband was still deeply asleep and this time she almost felt no guilt as she slid into bed beside him. Nothing could bring down her good mood. 

\------ 

Balimund woke up in the early noon. He didn’t usually sleep in, but the wine and the tiredness from the trip to Solitude the previous day had managed to sedate him pretty good. He woke up feeling refreshed and happy with Moira’s warmth snuggled against him. He couldn’t stop a smile as he looked down at her. She must’ve been pretty tired too.

He was so happy they’d ran into each other like that. He’d known from the moment he married her that he’d have to share her with the rest of Skyrim, that she had her duties as the Dragonborn, that she wouldn’t always be home. And he was proud to be her husband, he really was, but it got pretty lonely sometimes. He missed her. So a stolen moment like this really put a spark of joy in his chest. 

He wanted to stay there and wait for Moira to wake up so they’d eat together, but his stomach rumbled violently in protest and he was forced to leave bed and go eat alone. She deserved all the rest she could get. 

There weren’t many people in the tavern when Balimund got there. So he ordered some food at the counter and headed for an empty table towards the corner when he saw him. There, on a table of his own sat Brynjolf. The thief and swindler. Balimund weighed the options in his head and then with a determined tilt of his chin walked over and sat next to the other man. 

Brynjolf looked at him with something that resembled lazy boredom. “Balimund.” He greeted. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen your face anywhere.” 

It almost sounded mocking to his ears. “I found a better place to do my honest work.” He replied and didn’t hide the pride from his voice. 

“Ah.” Brynjolf pushed some of his food around with a fork. “We all make do as we can, don’t we?”

“Most of us do it honestly, though.” 

The man arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure I know what you mean, old friend.” 

Balimund snorted. “You don’t need to put an act in front of me. I know what you are and what group you run with. I’m not stupid.” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” If Brynjolf was worried about being exposed he didn’t show it one bit. 

“I don’t know why you’re in Solitude, but I know it’s nothing good.” Balimund decided to cut straight to the point. “But know that my wife is the Dragonborn and she knows you’re here. If anything happens in the city she’ll know who to come after.” 

Poorly hidden amusement sparkled in the thief’s eyes at that and he leaned back in his chair, the perfect picture of calmness. “I’m not afraid of the Dragonborn, my friend.”

“You should be.”

“Maybe.” Brynjolf mused. “But I’m an awfully lucky man. Something tells me that the Dragonborn isn’t a problem I should worry about.” 

Balimund smiled. Cockiness like that was what would bring men like Brynjolf’s end. Moira was a force of nature, anyone with half a brain would fear her. And those who didn’t were just stupid to think they shouldn’t. 

“We’ll see about that.” He said and stood up from the table, crossing the tavern to take a seat on the opposite end, feeling satisfied with himself. 

\------ 

Balimund left later that afternoon, before anyone found out about the robbery and Moira was glad about it. She didn’t need someone to be pointing out who might’ve done it to the guards. No, they had a solid alibi, with her being the Dragonborn and him being, well, the Dragonborn’s companion. Whom she’d spent the whole night with. Take it as you will. 

They were ready to leave in the evening, Sigaar making the trip back with them since he’d been paid handsomely to do so. That’s when the whole city went on alert. Their deed was discovered. The guards closed the doors and insisted on checking through every bag and pocket that tried to pass through. Moira and Brynjolf passed the inspection with flying colours, smiling triumphantly as they walked out the gates and down the path towards the stables. Sigaar had already collected their loot. 

“You know,” Brynjolf said several hours later as they lay side by side on the floor of the carriage, watching the stars above them, “This morning Balimund said I should fear you.”

“Do you?” Moira hummed quietly. 

“I fear how much I love you.” Brynjolf replied and it was like a bubble of warmth burst throughout Moira’s body. 

She turned around to look at her lover. “Seriously. Do you get these from a book?” 

Brynjolf stared at her in disbelief. “Will you let me be romantic at least once, lass?” 

Moira laughed and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you too.” 

The look from his face faded and morphed into adoration. Both of them turned to look back at the stars. Just like the old times.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I have several more parts already written, they just need some editing before I put them up. 
> 
> Fair warning, from here on the story will probably skip around a lot, depending on how and what I write, and that's why I'm posting everything as separate fics and not in chapters. I can't follow a linear timeline for shit, but I will do my best to keep them organized and in order as I upload so at least you get an idea about what comes after which. I apologize in advance about that too.


End file.
